


Plywood

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Of course they wont tell Susan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plotless, Porn, Rape, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, no Ben isn, perhaps, sexy men wrestling, t in his Thing form, this is not the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch out, this fic is not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Plywood

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out, this fic is not beta'd.

Susan waves at her husband and puts solar cream on her son’s back. It’s a beautiful day to go on the beach, it’s hot, there’s a good wind with the beautiful sun ray, there’s not too much people and the water is just right.  
Franklin runs in water after his mother finishes with the solar cream and Susan goes to her little brother to take ice-cream with him.

\- Oh, if every day could be like that, it would be wonderful. Said Sue.

\- Oh yes. Strawberry please. Answers Johnny.

\- I’ll take maple syrup and pistachio. 

The sibling go join Ben and gives him his ice-cream. Susan looks at her husband playing with Franklin and smile. Johnny is throwing sand at Ben and now their chasing each other. 

Sue sighs. Too bad she has to go to California tonight with Franklin to have a talk with the X-Men. She would have enjoyed staying to go picnic or see a show. Well, a super-heroin do what she got to do. 

\----------------------

Susan kisses Reed before taking her suitcase and Franklin’s. 

\- Okay, honey. Call me if there’s an emergency style Galactus. Said the Invisible Woman. 

\- Don’t worry Susan, all will be well. Answers Richards.

\- You say that, but villain always seem to know.

\- Hush hush, you’ll say hi to McCoy from me. 

\- Of course. 

\- Bye dad. Said Franklin. 

\- Bye bye, champion. Send us photos. Answers Reed. 

They wave goodbye as they take their cab to the airport and Reed sigh looking at them disappearing at the corner.  
Johnny and Ben are playing video game, yelling loudly. Richards sigh and looks at them while eating chips. He makes himself popcorn and does something he hasn’t done in a while, watch a movie. He doesn’t have any urgent project right now. 

\-----------------------

Ben does macaronis for supper. The supper is pretty silent. However Johnny chats a bit about his cars to Ben and asks Reed for upgrade. 

They play card afterward and finally Ben goes to bed and Johnny goes to look at his TV shows. Reed goes in his lab. And he waits.

Richards looks at the clock again and try to distract himself.  
He finally sees a flash of green. 

\- Victor, what took you so long? Ask Reed.

\- My apology, I was… delayed. Answers the king. 

\- Very well. You’re okay? 

\- Yes, thank you. Susan won’t be there?

\- No, neither my son. But Ben and Johnny are here. 

\- Quite reckless.

\- They won’t find us. And I couldn’t wait any longer. 

Reed sees the grin under Doom’s mask.  
Mister Fantastic’s takes the Latverian’s hand and they get out the lab. Reed takes care to look if Ben and Johnny aren’t there. He closes all the building cameras and they go in Richards’s bedroom.  
The hear Johnny pass, running by, but soon enough they don’t hear noises anymore.

\- Finally. Sighs Reed.

The hero gets his arms around Doom’s neck. The king removes his mask and kisses Reed. They continue to kiss and nibble their lips and chin.  
Richards smirks and removes the neck plate to suck on the Latverian’s neck and kisses it, earning shivers. 

\- Mmh. What’s so good about neck kisses? Ask the hero. 

The king only makes a groan as Reed kiss and suck his neck again. Doom takes the hero’s face and kisses his forehead before taking his lips and nibbling his ear. And he whispers something.

\- Really? Oh… Said Reed blushing and smiling.

The hero kisses him again and they sit on the bed. Reed is eager and he straddles the king to removes the rest of his armour faster. 

\- Impatient. Said Doom.

Richards smirks and kisses his eyes. He removes the armour piece by piece and takes the time to kiss the skin under. 

They jump as they hear Johnny and Ben tease each other near the bedroom and they end up brawling very near of their room.

Richards won’t support it! It’s the first time Doom gives him the permission to be on top. If they think they will ruined that chance by brawling like two years old in the corridor!  
Mister Fantastic puts back his shirt and opens the door.

\- HEY! You two!

\- Reed? You’re there? Said Ben.

\- Yeah, I’ m trying to read before sleeping if you don’t mind. Go make noises elsewhere. 

\- What time is it? Ask Johnny. 

\- 10h15 pm. Answers Reed.

\- Already? Okay. Said Johnny.

\- You still have that serum to turn human a bit? Ask Ben.

\- Yes. But you know what happens if you take it. Said Richards.

\- Yeah, yeah, a good diarrhoea. Answers the Thing.

\- As you wish. It’s in my lab, second table and third drawer. 

Johnny laughs and accompanies his friend in the lab.  
Reed closes the door and locks it. He goes back to his king. Victor is smirking at him, only wearing his tunic (nothing under of course) and his greaves.  
Reed feels blushing and jumps on him and kisses the Latverian. 

\- Ah, petty eager, you better calm yourself. Said the king.

\- You’re asking the impossible Victor. 

Before the villain could talk, Reed kisses his neck and kisses his lips. He roams his hands on the king’s body and he removes his own clothes. He almost tears the tunic apart, but restrains himself and decides to go slowly. Doom only gives him the permission to take him every blue moon, if he try without permission he gets a rocket in the face.  
Doom caress the hero’s back and nibbles his shoulder. He kisses the pectoral of the hero and Reed shivers.  
The hero caress the Latverian, pushes him on his back. He slowly removes the tunic and kisses the skin, drags his teeth on the king’s stomach and kisses his hips.  
Victor hums and fondles Reed’s hand. He throws his head back when Reed takes him in mouth, slowly.  
Reed pumps the base of the length and lick the head, sucking before swallowing down and humming, adding vibration. He feels Doom trying to not buck his hips and when he looks up the king is biting his lower lips with eyes clouded in pleasure.  
Richards tentatively puts a hand on the buttocks and with his other hand goes in the drawer to take lube. 

They jump again as they hear Ben running down the stairs, running after a robot. They wait until they don’t hear a noise anymore.

Reed sigh and removes the lengths from his mouth, but continue to pumps it before kissing Doom and spreading his legs. He sucks his neck and carefully insert a digit. Victor stiffen and Richards nibbles his ear. He tighten his hands around Doom’s cock before crooking his fingers and moving. He’s impatient, he’s so impatient and it doesn’t help that Victor is tight. The hero kisses the king neck and spreads his legs. He puts a second finger a little bit rougher and move already. The Latverian groans and bites Reed’s neck. 

They stop again as they hear Johnny and Ben coming near, whispering, they go in a room near theirs and close the door. Richards is too eager to care and continue. 

Reed kisses the king, nibbles his chin and sucks his neck while he applies lube on his cock. Doom wraps his legs around the hero’s waist and Reed slides insides slowly. He moans loudly and puts his face in the villain neck who is stiff as a metal bar.  
Richards kisses his neck and chin before moving his hips. The Latverian clutches his fingers on his back and kisses him.  
They breathe heavy, they sweat and they kiss, but Reed want to make his lover moan. He try to find his prostate, but knowing Doom, he’ll never know if he hits him over the lack of noises and vocals. 

\- OH BEN... SHIT.

Reed and Victor looks at wall beside them where’s Johnny voice emanate.

\- BEN! BEN! STOP! OH GOD! OH!

The wall begins to crack and Richards notices Doom isn’t in his arms anymore, but instead at the other side of the bedroom with a sheet.  
The wall collapses and buries Mister Fantastic under it while Ben, in his human form, and Johnny naked as they were born also falls in it. 

\- Oh shit, sorry Reed. BEN THAT WAS TOO HARD! Yells Johnny.

\- You asked me harder! Answers Ben

\- Yeah, but the walls are in plywood since the last time the Mandarin destroyed the Baxter.

\- Hey Reed, didn’t know you were sleeping naked. 

\- Hey, didn’t knew Doom sleeping over with him too… WAIT A MINUTE.

The two scientists could hear their brains loading the information. 

\- REED! WHAT THE FUCK! Yells Ben. 

\- I thought you were using the serum to go see Alicia. Answers Richards. 

\- Yeah… But I ain’t back stabbing the whole team by sleeping with MOTHER FUCKING VICTOR VON DOOM! 

\- Shut your mouth Grimm. Respond the king. 

\- Sooooooooo you two, since how many time you’re simulatin’ your hatin’? Ask Johnny. 

\- Johnny, shut up. Said Reed.

Moment of silence. 

\- Guys, you know how I love awkward situation, but I think I’m served for the 10 years to come. Said Storm. 

\- Really, you’ cheatin’ on Sue for this… Begins Ben.

\- You’re cheating on Alicia. Retort Johnny.

\- Shut up you, you kissin’ this rotten sack of… Continue Grimm. 

\- Ben. Said Reed.

\- HE’S AN ASSHOLE! THE WORST! Shouts Ben.

\- Enough. Respond the Latverian. 

Victor jumps on pilot and punches him in the face and they wrestle.

\- Oh, I love when two sexy men wrestle. Said Johnny.

\- Uh?

\- Come on Reed. Ben’s sexy and Doom got a body. The face is disfigured, but just don’t look at it. I love the fact that he kept his greaves. Oh by the way, you’re a bottom or top?

\- GET OFF ME! HE’S GOING TO RAPE ME! Yells Ben.

\- IF IT’S THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOU SHUT YOU BIG OAF! Yells Doom. 

\- Johnny! You don’t…

\- Come on. Said the blond.

\- I’m usually most of the time bottom. Reed whispers.

\- REALLY! HA! You know that I’m going to make a song about your botomness and sing it to the Avengers. 

\- GUYS! Shouts Grimm. 

\- We’re already this far, fuck it, foursome. Said Johnny pulling Reed.

\- What!? Shouts Richards.

The blond and Mister Fantastic falls in the wrestling mess of Ben and Victor and end up in a pile of sexy sweaty males.  
Johnny kisses Reed and Ben just seems shocks and Doom plain insulted. The blond kisses the king and whispers something in Ben’s ear. Ben nods and takes Reed’s chin to kiss him and the Latverian after.  
It begins soft. Johnny and Ben kissing the two other. They takes their hand and bring them on the bed in the other chamber, the one without debris of plywood.  
And then Ben tackles Victor on the bed and grinds hard against him while Johnny make a pirouette to swallow Reed’s cock and puts his dick in the scientist face. Richards takes the hint and sucks his step-brother.  
While battling for dominance, Ben and Doom falls off the bed. It made the two other chuckle.  
They gets on the bed violently kissing and they stop to look at Reed and Johnny doing the 69. 

\- Enjoying the view. Ask Johnny after a moment and taking his breath.

\- Quite. Answers the king. 

Reed shove Johnny aside, making him falls off the bed, making Ben laugh. Grimm goes to Reed and places him ass in the air and push his cock inside him. Richards moans and Victor lifts his chin to kisses him.  
Johnny gets on the bed and is rapidly catches by the Latverian who put him on his stomach. Storm grins and rubs his ass against the king’s crotch. Doom takes the lube that was on the floor and applies it on his length. He slides inside the blond and Johnny groans and bites the sheet. The blond turns his head and kisses Richards. He praises the Latverian’s skill as his prostate is roughly brushed and Reed breath heavy and mewl a bit. Ben bends over to nibble Richards’s ear and takes his cock in hand. Reed moans and pushes his hips against the pilot. 

Johnny removes himself from Doom’s grip and goes to Ben to push him away. He turns Reed on his back and impales himself, he bends over and pulls Victor to him and swallows his cock. Reed gets Ben near him to sucks him off and Grimm takes the king head to kisses him.  
Johnny goes up slowly and let himself falls on Reed’s cock, he goes like that for a moment, then Reed puts his hands on his hips and moves his hips fast. The blond moan petty loudly on the cock and swallows it all, distracting him from the rising climax.  
Ben breathe heavy as groans in his kiss when Richards lick his balls and sucks on one. He shivers when Doom sucks his neck and nibbles his ear.  
Ben removes his cock from his friend’s mouth and tackles Doom on the bed, kissing his neck. He manages to spread the king’s legs and slides inside with moan. But he looks at Doom and find a thunderous scowl. 

\- How dare you! 

Ben moves his hips and Doom still don’t appreciate. The king shoves him aside, pushes Johnny backward to expose his cock and smash Ben’s face on it while he penetrates the pilot. 

\- You lack of skills Grimm. 

Ben takes his lover in mouth and understand what the Latverian means because he moans loudly around Johnny’s length as his prostate his stabbed in each hard trust of the king.  
Johnny is on the edge by the fast pounding in his ass and the expert tongue of Ben, and just hearing Ben’s moans makes him climax in his mouth.  
Reed moans too by the contraction over his cock and goes faster until Storm rolls aside and Ben makes a myriad of curses before crying out and coming and slumps on the bed.  
Reed scramble to his lover and straddles Victor. They kisses before Richards impale himself and Victor moves his hips fast. Reed moans in his kisses and he is on the verge. The Latverian sucks his neck and goes slowly making Reed clutches his finger on his back. Doom grins before slamming hard inside his lover.  
Richards moans before spilling between their torsos and Doom kisses him again before coming as well.  
The king puts Reed on the bed and do not doze off, he goes in the other bedroom by the hole in the wall, takes his armour.

\- Hey, hey, hey, you stay there. Said Johnny. 

\- I won’t cuddle with you, Storm. Answers Doom. 

\- Why not? And what about Reed. 

\- Mister Richards and I will surely have other moment. Without your presences. Said the king opening the window and flying away.

\- He’s not a group cuddler Johnny. Said Reed.

\- I noticed. You stay?

\- Don’t know. I have the walls of the entire building to remake since I know they are in plywood now. Is Ben already sleeping?

\- Yep. 

\- Okay, I stay. Said Reed, sighing. 

\- That was great, almost hot as me. 

\- You better shut up, Johnny.

\- It’s very tempting to say it to Susan.

\- No. I still want to live the rest of my life with my entire package please. 

\- But seriously, how did you end up to ‘’stabbing’’ each other?

\- Too much questions, just sleep.


End file.
